Sweet Misfortune
by Kazure
Summary: Christina is moved from her personal hell into a much better life. After her move she begins to feel a blossom of romance for a coworker that would like nothing better than to irritate her. Will they end up together, or will a horror from her past come back to haunt her? Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second story so I'm still working on my writing style. Please R & R and enjoy! :)

* * *

Main POV

I lay on my cot listening to the steady tapping of rain on the roof. Slowly the light, gentle tapping changed in to a harsh beating of the droplets as they fell violently to the ground. I saw the lightning flash through the window, and listened to the thunder clap and boom. _I should try to fall asleep _I though to myself. _Maybe he won't bother me if he believes that I am asleep..._ Suddenly the front door was thrust open and slammed against the wall behind it. _Act like you're asleep! Quickly! _I slowed my breathing and evened it out as much as possible for my frightened state.

"Christina... Where are you?" He called out. His voice was slurred, but harsh. I remained still and attempted to stay invisible.

"CHRISTINA!"

He was right next to me now. He roughly grabbed my shoulder and yanked me up from my bed. "Were you ignoring me?" he growled out.

"I didn't hear you, Lucious," I stammered out quickly.

He slapped me across the cheek. "LIES! And what have I told you about addressing me by my name?!"

"I'm sorry sir!" I said quickly. "Please forgive me."

"Hn." He threw me to the ground in front of him. I quickly though about what would be within reach for him to grab and beat me with. _There shouldn't be anything too bad... Wait... I had been conditioning my leather lead rope. It was next to my bed..._

Next thing I knew there was a sudden, stinging pain across my side. I put my arm up defensively and it was next to be lashed. He lashed me a few more times before he stopped. I went to get up and as soon as I was on my feet he began to his me with his fists. He punched me in the stomach a few times, before back-handing me. When I fell to the ground he kicked me in the side. After that he just turned around and headed for his bedroom so that he could pass out from his drunken state.

I groaned and tried to get up. It took a few minutes, but once I was back on my feet I hobbled out of the house and closed the door as quietly as possible. I slowly made my way down the street to the undertaker's shop/home and feebly knocked on the door. After a few seconds he was there opening the door and helping me inside. He led me to a chair and helped me slowly sit down.

"What has he done to you now?" Undertaker asked.

"He came home drunk. I acted like I was sleeping, hoping that maybe he would leave me alone. He just thought I was ignoring him, so he whipped me with my leather lead rope and beat me like normal."

"I see. Let me get some herbs and bandages. I can try to dress some of the wounds."

I nodded but remained silent. Undertaker came back holding a small box that contained medical equipment. "You seem quieter than normal, even after one of Lucious's beatings. What is the matter?"

"I think one of these days he's going to hit me one too many times, and kill me. What shall I do?"

"It is not yet your time. You will live for many more years. I can assure it."

"But how do you know? Even you cannot see the future."

"Just trust me. I _know _that you will live a long life. I cannot disclose how I know, but I do."

"Thank you, uncle. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Any time Christina. You know I'm here."

He rubbed a white paste onto the open lash wounds on my arm and gave me a cream that I could rub on my bruises. Then he left the room, only to emerge later with a robe for me to put on, since my dress had blood on it. "You know where the bathroom is. You can change in there. Will you be retuning to your house tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I should, but I don't want to go back yet."

"That's fine. I'm going to go to bed. Leave me a note if you decide to go home."

"Yes, uncle. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Christina."

I went to the bathroom and removed my dress. I examined my body in the mirror to assess the damage. There were older bruises that were yellowing and fading, then there were the purple ones from a few days ago, and the greenish ones that were still forming. My ribs were really tender, he may have cracked one of my ribs. I sigh. This was getting horrible. I would do almost anything to get out of that house. I rub the cream on any of the spots that were tender to the touch and put the new robe on. I think that I'll sit here for a while, then head back to the house. I can't call it a home. It never has been for me. I sit down on a cushioned chair and lay my head back. I sat there for a few moments before dozing off into a deep, resting sleep.

* * *

3RD POV

Undertaker woke up the next morning and walked out into his main living area. He immediately saw his niece, Christina, asleep in a chair. _That poor girl _he thought to himself. _Why she stays with her father, I don't know. _He shook his head and went about his normal routine as quietly as possible, so as not to wake her. He got dressed and went into the front of the building that was his work area. He started constructing a new coffin and wondered if there would be anyone in today.

As if on cue, the young Lord Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian walked through the door.

"What can I do for you today Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'm here for information." Ciel stated plainly.

"Usually I would have you make me laugh, but as for today, I cannot. You will just have to pay double the next time you are in need."

"And why is that?" Ciel said, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my young Lord."

"Anything that I am curious about is of my concern! Now answer me!"

"Please quiet down my young Lord. If I must, I will tell you! Just lower your voice."

Ciel took a deep breath then stated in a more suiting tone "Now why must I keep my voice down, Undertaker?"

"My niece is sleeping in the other room. I don't want to disturb her. She had a hell of a night last night and she needs her rest."

Sebastian seemed to become interested with his words. "I didn't know you had any family... What happened to her last night so that she may need to rest late into the afternoon?"

Undertaker took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Her father has beaten her for years. Lately it has gotten particularly bad and she came to me last night after he mistreated her. I bandaged her wounds and afterward she fell asleep in a chair in my home. She needs rest to heal."

"I see," Sebastian replied. "Young master, may I have a word with you in private?"

"If you must."

As Sebastian and Ciel stepped outside the door, Undertaker began to feel uneasy with their sudden need to converse privately. He tried to fight off the feeling and continued working on the new coffin.

"Uncle? Are you there?"

The Undertaker, hearing his niece's voice walked through his shop and back into his living quarters. "Yes Christina, I'm here. Do you need anything?"

"Do you have something to drink, my throat is dry."

"Yes, here, I made some tea earlier." He handed her a cup of tea that was getting cold from sitting out. "I apologize that it's not hot."

"It's fine, uncle. You've already been more than hospitable."

"It's no problem, really."

"I have one last question."

"Yes."

"Do you have a pair of scissors?"

"Yes, but what ever would you need a pair of scissors for?"

"I'm going to put my dress back on, but I'm going to need to cut off the bloodstained sleeves. Blood is always hard to get out of cloth, especially when it's sat for a while."

Undertaker crossed the room and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pair of scissors and took them back over to her. "Here you go. Though it's a shame that you keep having to cut the sleeves off of your dresses."

"Yes, it is, but, thank you." She said with a smile.

He gave her a small grin and replied "any time my dear, any time."

She walked into the bathroom, and Undertaker walked back out to the front of the shop so that he could be there when Sebastian and the Young Lord reemerged from outside.

* * *

Not much happened in the first chapter. The build may be a little slow, and I apologize. R & R please. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it is appreciated.

No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. I mentioned before that this is my second story. My first was posted under another name (Gaaralover17). It was a ItaSaku vampire fic called the Awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Thanks You to anyone who has read or reviewed Chapter 1! I love the feedback! I own nothing except Christina and any other OC's. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Main POV

I walked into the bathroom and my dress was exactly as I had left it. I picked it up and examined the bloodstained sleeves. I cut it off halfway through the upper arm portion of it. Then I folded it over so that the sleeves were on top of each other, then I cut the other one to be even with the original sleeve. I took off the robe and laced up my corset (laces up the front). I pulled on my dress and examined myself in the mirror. The lash marks on my arms were bright red, but there was nothing that I could do. If I needed it, uncle would probably lend me a jacket so that my arms weren't visible. I let out a sigh and left the bathroom, and as I left I folded up the borrowed robe and placed it on a chair outside the bathroom.

I walked out into the main living area and heard Undertaker speaking to someone. Curious, I walked through the building until I was in the doorway to the work area. I slowly opened the door and looked through. The Lord Phantomhive and his butler were here. They often came to speak with my uncle about murder victims, though I had never personally met them.

I stood in the doorway for a moment. Then the butler looked up at me. "Undertaker, is this lovely young lady your niece?"

"Christina!" He sounded shocked, and possibly a little distressed. "I see you're dressed. Were you going to go somewhere?"

I tried to cover the marks on my arms with my hands, then replied "No, I wasn't going to go anywhere. I heard you talking to someone and I was curious so I came up here to see. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Before Uncle could respond, Sebastian spoke to me. "You weren't a bother. What is your name young mistress?"

"Christina, Christina Alveston."

He walked over to me and took my hand. He kissed the back of it then replied "A pleasure to meet you Christina, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Very nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Sebastian. May I speak a word with you in private?"

Undertaker looked at me warily. I nodded lightly to him and he nodded back, understanding.

"Yes, you may." I turned to Undertaker, "Uncle, where shall we speak?"

"You may speak with him in the main room, I suppose."

"Thank you. Sebastian, come this way."

"Yes, milady."

I led him to the back sitting room, which was in Undertaker's living quarters. I felt bad that I kept imposing on Undertaker but I didn't know what else to do.

I led Sebastian over to the few chairs that were grouped together. I motioned for him to sit down and I took a seat in one nearby.

"Christina, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How did you get those marks on your arms?"

"I-it's nothing. I j-just tripped and fell."

"Christina please don't lie to me. It's not going to make anything easier."

I let out a sigh and tried to cover my arms again. "I'm guessing from your expression and the way that my uncle was looking at me that you already know how I got these marks. Am I correct?"

"Let us make a deal, Christina. If I answer your question, will you answer mine honestly?"

"Are you going to answer my question honestly, _Sebastian_?"

"Yes, I had planned on doing that. So, is it a deal?"

"I suppose. You answer first."

He let out a chuckle. "Yes, you're uncle did speak to us about your father, and the way that he treats you. Though I have a felling that there is more to the story than just what he spoke of. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. I suppose I must answer your initial question, but I won't tell you the entire story. I don't trust you enough for that."

"Very well. Proceed."

"My father started abusing me at a young age, and it started after my mother died. She died while was giving birth to my younger brother, and he died a few days after he was born. My father was devastated, and he started drinking heavily. It got to where he would come home late at night, smelling of various drugs and alcohol. He started with just shoving me around, and yelling at me. Then eventually he started hitting me. Then he would bring extra things into it. He would hit me with a belt, or whatever he could get his hands on. This time, it was my leather lead rope." I looked down at my lap so he wouldn't see my forming tears. "Does that answer your question sufficiently?" I asked in a soft voice. I was done speaking, whether he was done asking or not. I didn't want to relieve the memories.

"Yes, Christina, it does. I know that you do not wish to speak of this any more, but I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Even though we don't have much money, my father knows many people. If I ran away, no matter where I went, he would be able to find me. I have no family or friends that I could run to. And even if I did have a place to go, I have no money to get there."

"I see. What if there was a way to get away, would you?"

"I would, but it depends. There are certain things that I would never do, even if it meant getting away from my father."

"Thank you. Please give me just a few more moments of your time."

"Alright."

Sebastian got up and walked over to the door to the work area of the building. "Young master."

Almost immediate Ciel replied, "Yes Sebastian?"

"Please come here for a moment. I'd like for you to speak with Christina and I."

"Very well."

Sebastian and Ciel walked over towards me and sat in the mismatched chairs. It was Ciel who spoke first. "Why did you need me, Sebastian? We already discussed this, and you heard my answer. Could you not handle it on your own?"

"I just thought that it would be most fitting for you to ask her, yourself, young master. But if you would like me to do so, then I will."

"I suppose that I'll do it, since I'm already here." Ciel turned from Sebastian, and faced me. He looked me straight in the eye. I almost immediately looked down and away from him. Someone of my status is not to look nobility in the eye, it is improper.

"Look at me," he said sharply. I looked at him, even though my mind was telling me not to.

"Please try not to scare her, young master. It does not sit well with me."

"Very well." He addressed me next. "Christina," I looked back at him. "I am offering you a job at my manor. You would be a maid, and work alongside my other servants. It would be a place for you to live, and you would be away from your father. I will ensure that he does not come after you, and that his abuse of you will stop."

I looked from him, over to Sebastian, who seemed to have a slight grin. I looked back at Ciel before speaking. "There would be nothing," I paused, "_perverse _about this job. Would there?"

They both spoke up immediately and abruptly "No." It was Ciel that spoke next, "This is merely an opportunity for you to get away from your father, and for us to acquire a new servant. Nothing more."

I sat there for a moment before lightly nodding my head. "I accept. Thank you Lord Phantomhive, and thank you Sebastian."

"It is merely my duty as the Queen's watchdog to eliminate crime as I see it. Nothing more." Ciel stated flatly.

I looked over to Sebastian and he smirked at me. I smiled back at him and blushed lightly.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Christina, will you need to be returning to your father's home?"

"No, I keep the only things of value with me at all times."

"Very well. We'll give you a few moments to say goodbye to Undertaker, then we will be leaving for the manor."

"Yes, thank you."

I paused in the room and said a quick prayer of thanks. This was a miracle. I was almost too overjoyed to speak, but my fear almost equaled my joy. All I had ever known was my small house with my abusive father, and I wasn't sure what new challenges this would bring. I swallowed down my fear, I know that I made the right decision. I walked to the door and saw Ciel and Sebastian thanking Undertaker and telling him goodbye. Sebastian nodded back at me and then walked outside with Ciel. I walked over to Undertaker and smiled. He looked at me slightly confused.

"Uncle, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Christina?"

"I spoke with Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive. I told Sebastian about Lucious. Lord Phantomhive offered me a job at his manor as a maid and I accepted. They say that they're going to make sure that he can't hurt me. I wish I could have consulted you first. What do you think? Did I make the right decision?" I was starting to sound almost frantic.

"Christina, calm down. I have known the Phantomhive family for years, they'll take good care of you. You won't be mistreated and I know that you'll be safe. You made the right choice. Just take care of yourself. And come back to visit me sometime, okay?"

"Of course! You've been there for me for so long, I wouldn't dream of not visiting." I paused for a minute, "Thank you for approving, uncle. Even though Lucious may be my real father, you've always been more of one than he could ever be. I love you."

"I love you too, Christina." He pulled me into a hug and I almost started crying. "You'd better not keep Lord Phantomhive waiting. They've never been a very patient family."

"Yes. I don't know how I can ever thank you for everything you've done for me..."

"Just take care of yourself, and don't let yourself get pushed around like that again, alright?"

"Alright. Goodbye uncle."

"See you soon, Christina."

I walked out the door and saw a shiny, black carriage. Sebastian stood by the door and helped me climb into it. I sat down on the side across from Ciel. Sebastian climbed in after me and sat down next to me. I was nervous, I had never seen the Phantomhive manor, let alone been inside of it.

Sebastian, sensing my uneasiness, broke the awkward silence in the air. "Christina, you will be introduced with the other staff when we get to the manor. You will be working most with the other maid, her name is Mey-Rin. She is quite uncoordinated, so watch out for falling objects that she may have dropped. Our other servants are Bardroy, the cook, Finnian, the gardener, and Tanaka, well I'm not exactly sure what Tanaka does. Anyhow you will be shown your room and we'll give you some new clothes to wear. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Do you think that you have some bandages that I could use? I don't want the other staff to see my arms."

"I'm sure we do."

"Thank you. Carry on your explanation, I'm listening."

"We'll let you settle in for a while, then you're going to meet the staff. Shortly after, we'll have dinner and then you will be allowed to do as you please. Mey-Rin will surely be able to show you the ropes, and if you have any questions you are welcome to ask anyone at the manor.

"Alright, thank you."

"Not a problem."

We sat for the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

How was that for a second chapter? Updates will be a little sporadic, but I'll try to put up a new chapter at least once a week. Please R&R, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome. Love you guys! ~Kamikaze over and out~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anyone who has read so far! The reviews that I've gotten so far have made me really happy. Updating will be sporadic because of the upcoming holidays, but I'll try to do at least one chapter per week. I do not own anything (even though I wish I owned Sebastian). Enjoy!

* * *

I looked around in awe. The manor was larger than any home I had ever seen before. The lawns were neatly trimmed, and everything was in order. Sebastian cleared his throat, waking me up from my daze. He had the door open and was waiting for me to take his hand so that he could help me out of the carriage. I climbed out and looked around to see my surroundings better. I was looking at a small flowerbed when I suddenly found myself on the ground with something, or rather _someone_ on top of me. He had silver hair, and a collar. I tried shoving him off, but he was heavy. I looked down while trying to break free and saw that he was naked. After realizing this, I began to scream and thrash around, willing to do anything to get this man off of me. Abruptly, the weight was gone, and I was being pulled to my feet. I immediately went to the person who helped me up and buried myself into their chest, crying. It turned out to be Sebastian, and he awkwardly tried to console me.

"I'm sorry, young miss, I should have warned you about Pluto, but it slipped my mind. He is a dog demon, and can't control himself. He saw you as a new person and wanted to 'greet' you, I suppose. _Stupid dog," _he muttered to himself." The fact that he can change from his human form to a very large dog in a heartbeat is the whole reason that he doesn't wear clothing. Again madam, I am sorry."

"It's alright, Sebastian, I was quite startled, that is all." It was now that I realized that I was clinging to his chest and his arms were abound me. "E-excuse me. I'm sorry to have grasped onto you so abruptly."

"It's not a problem madam, you were startled."

"Please, call me Christina."

"As you wish."

"So what shall we do first?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll show you to your room and allow you to freshen up, then you will be introduced to the other staff."

"Alright. I'll follow you."

He chuckled, "You should. Otherwise you'll get lost."

I let out a small giggle before responding. "I don't know. I'm pretty good at finding my way."

He nodded, skeptical. "I'm sure you are. Now follow me."

We walked into the manor and I was taken aback again. It was very fine, and neat inside. I dutifully followed Sebastian up the stairs and down one of the hallways. Once we were almost at the end, he stopped and gestured to a door to his left. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. I peered inside, it was beautiful. It had a medium-sized bed that was dressed in deep red bedding. The walls were painted a shade of burgundy with gold edgings. There was a large window on the east wall that showed a pretty view of the gardens.

"This is your room, Christina. The bathroom is that door to right and your closet should be stocked with towels. I'll be back shortly with some clothes for you. You may bathe if you'd like. The bandages that you were requesting are beneath the sink in the bathroom, probably in some sort of first-aid kit."

"Thank you. I think that I will bathe, before I meet the others."

"Very well. I'll be back with some clothes for you. There should be a robe in your closet so you don't have to wait for me."

"Alright, Sebastian. Thank you."

He nodded, turned, and walked down the hallway away from me. He had an odd personality, but I liked it. I shook my head and smiled before walking into my room and closing the door softly. I walked around the room, examining and figuring out where everything was. I decided that I had wasted enough time looking around and decided to bathe. I went to the closet and pulled out a long, white robe that was soft as a kitten's fur. I draped it over my arm and walked through the door on the right side of the room into the conjoining bathroom.

There was a large tub near one wall and I let the water run until it was to a good temperature before putting the stopper in and beginning to undress. I took off the last of my clothing and turned off the water before climbing into the now steaming tub. I let out a sigh of content, the water was heavenly. I grabbed a the small bar of soap and lathered my arms carefully, so as not to open up any of the wounds on my arms. I then rinsed them in the water and proceeded to wash the rest of my body. When I was done, I looked for the shampoo, and once I found it I lathered my hair and massaged my scalp. I dunked my head under the water and worked the shampoo out of my hair. Afterwards, I pulled the plug on the tub and wrung my hair dry lightly with my hands. I grabbed a towel that was hanging nearby and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out of the tub and lightly dried my body with the towel. Then I removed it from my body and started to dry my hair with it.

_Knock knock _there was a light tapping on the bedroom door. I didn't think much of it until I heard the door open and someone walk in who could only be Sebastian. I realized that the bathroom door wasn't completely closed, so I quickly wrapped the towel around myself and put the robe on over it. I walked out into the bedroom as Sebastian was placing a small stack of clothing on my bed.

"Are these the clothes that I am to work in?"

"The white and blue dress I your work clothing, and the others are for you to wear at other times. The shoes are the same way."

"Which am I to wear tonight?"

"One of the other dresses. I would recommend the maroon dress, it would look lovely with your coloring."

"Thank you Sebastian. What time am I to come down to meet the others?"

"I'll come and get you. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Very well. Now may I please have a bit of privacy so that I may dress."

"Yes madam."

"It's Christina, please."

"Yes."

He nodded to me and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Sebastian POV

I lightly knocked on her bedroom door. I could hear her in the bathroom, bathing, but I knew that it would be best to bring her clothes to her now, instead of later. I planned on just setting them on the bed.

I opened the door and walked in. I looked over to the bathroom door, only to find that Christina hadn't closed it all of the way. Through the crack left by the open door I saw smooth, pale skin, marred by bruises in varying degrees of healing. The marks on her arms also looked painful. I looked away and sat the stack of dresses on the bed so I didn't wrinkle them. As soon as they were out of my hands, I balled them into fists and mentally vowed to make sure that her_ father _never hurt her again. I would kill him, before he would lay a finger on her.

At this exact moment, Christina waled out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel underneath of her robe. She asked me which clothes were which and I told her simply. Then she asked if she was to wear her work clothes to dinner, and I had to chuckle. We at the Phantomhive manor would never ask a young lady to wear work attire to a dinner where she would be introduced to her new coworkers. I again simply replied politely. I then recommended a medium-sleeved dress made of a soft wool. It was maroon in color with a black belt that would accentuate her slim waist. It had a medium neckline. I told her that it would look good with her skin tone, though really, it would just look amazing on her in general.

After I told her that I would come and get her before dinner because I didn't want her to get lost in the manor's maze of hallways. Then she dismissed me from her room so that she could dress. I left the room with a smirk. She was definitely has an interesting personality.

* * *

MAIN POV

After dismissing Sebastian I shook my head with a sigh. He seems to show up at the oddest times. I walked back into that bathroom and got another towel to dry my hair. I dried off myself as best I could before going through the pile of clothes. There was my work dress, the maroon one that Sebastian suggested, a violet one, a dark blue dress, undergarments, and a new corset that laced up the front. I walked over to the door and locked it before getting dressed, I didn't need Sebastian walking in again.

I removed the robe and put on my undergarments. Then I decided to try the corset. It fit perfectly, though no one had my measurements. I laced it up tightly and pulled on the maroon dress. It had buttons up the back. I buttoned as many as I could: which was all except the top three. I'll have to get help with the last few.

After I walked into the bathroom and combed through my hair before braiding a small part on each side and pinning them back. The rest of my hair was hanging loosely down my back and my bangs were framing my face. It was a hairstyle that I did often, it was simple and I liked it.

I got ready to go back out into the bedroom until I looked down at my arms. I needed to bandage them before meeting the others. _Where did Sebastian say that the bandages were?_ Under the sink, I think. I checked and there was an entire first-aid kit. I wrapped my marks so that the bandages would stay on, but not be too tight and secured them so that they wouldn't fall off.

I walked back into the bedroom and unlocked the door. Then I put away my new clothes just for something to do. Afterward I started to walk aimlessly through the room._ I wonder when Sebastian is going to come and get me? I wonder if they'd get mad if I wandered around a little bit..._

I dismissed the idea. I couldn't even remember how Sebastian led me to my room, let alone wandering around and remembering how to get back. _I wonder if there's any paper in my room?_ I looked around until I found a medium sized book with clean, white, empty pages. Near it I found a pencil and I took them both to a chair near the window. I took the pencil and began to draw. I just let my mind draw what it wanted to and by the time I actually_ looked_ at the drawing, it was obvious as to what I was drawing. It was_ him_. Why, I don't know. I just shook my head and continued to draw, seeing as there was no point in leaving an unfinished drawing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have one issue that I would like to address in this authors note. This message is directly pointed to the Anonymous Reviewer that goes by the alias of "NO MORE". I thank you for your feedback, but I think that you could have presented it in a much kinder, and politer way. Also, saying that the fandom has enough OC's, if you don't like it, then don't read it. It's impolite to authors and readers alike to see your offensive reviews. I did not ask you to read this story. As for calling my story "sludge", that's your opinion, not everyone else's. So thank you for your review, I did not take it to heart, and it has been removed.

If anyone wishes to know what that review said, you can PM me and I'll send it to you copied and pasted from my notification email that I got about it.

Other readers, please review! They make me feel really happy and make me smile like an idiot in front of my computer. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. (Especially you, "NO MORE", since you couldn't read the last time I typed it) Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers! I own nothing, except Christina. Enjoy!

* * *

A few sketches later, there was a knock at my door. I set down the sketchbook and pencil and walked over to the door. I opened it up and the figure from my drawings stood there before me.

"Are you ready to go down for dinner, Christina?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I am."

I was just turning around to close the door to my room when I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck. I shivered. "What are you doing?"

"It wouldn't be proper for a young lady to go to supper with her dress buttons undone." He quickly fastened the last three buttons of my dress before turning me around to face him. "Would it?"

"No, I suppose that it wouldn't. I had planned on getting help with those buttons because I couldn't reach them, but the thought slipped my mind."

"I see madam. Shall we go now?"

"Yes, we shall."

He held out his arm for me which I graciously took. He led me through the many hallways and down the main staircase As we neared the bottom, two young men and a girl about my age walked out to the beginning of the staircase.

"Christina, these are your new coworkers." He gestured to the shorter boy with blonde hair and a straw hat around his neck, "this is Finny." Then he motioned to the taller boy with blondish brown hair, "This is Bardroy." Lastly he gestured to the girl. She had auburn hair and large, thick glasses on, "And this is Maylene. You will be working with her most."

"Hello, Finny, Bardroy, Maylene. My name is Christina. It's nice to meet you."

Maylene spoke first, "It's nice to meet you too. It'll be so nice to have another girl around here!" Then she ran up to me and embraced me into a tight hug. I flinched a bit because of the pressure on my arm, but quickly hugged her back.

Sebastian cleared his throat and Maylene quickly released me and stepped back. "I'm sorry Christina, that was a little out of line for me."

"It's fine."

Finny spoke up before she could speak again. "It's nice to see a new face around here, Christina."

"Thank you."

"Do you like birds," he asked, blushing lightly, "Sorry, that was an odd question, you don-"

"Yes Finny, I do like birds. I don't mind odd questions either," I replied with a smile and a small laugh.

He laughed as well and gave me a big grin.

Bardroy let out a small laugh before saying that it was nice to meet me before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Sebastian reached over and pulled it out of his mouth and made it disappear somehow before speaking. "It is rude to perform such behaviors in front of people you are barely acquainted with."

I spoke up to defend him. "It's fine Sebastian, it doesn't bother me."

Sebastian just sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "Christina, please excuse me. I'm going to go finish the dinner preparations. I'm going to leave you with these three, and allow you to get better acquainted."

"Yes Sebastian, thank you."

He nodded before departing.

As soon as Sebastian left, Bardroy pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.

"You didn't have to do that, you know Christina," Bardroy spoke up.

"It's fine, honestly, and please call me Christi."

"Alright. Then you call me Bard."

"Alright,_ Bard_, do you have another one of those?"

He pulled out another cigarette and handed it to me. I placed it in my mouth and he lit it with his lighter. I took a deep drag before exhaling. "It's been a long time since I've had one of these. They're American, right?"

"Yeah. You're not so prim and proper after all, huh?"

"Most definitely not. I don't smoke a lot, but sometimes, you just need a drag."

He laughed. "I know what you mean."

I let out a small chuckle before taking another drag off of the cigarette. There was a long pause before he spoke up again. By this time, the others had wandered off to other parts of the room.

"What brings you to the Phantomhive manor?"

"What do you mean? I'm here as a new maid."

"I know that, but we all have our back stories." He gestured to the other servants, "Something happened and Sebastian came along and got us all out of an unpleasant lifestyle, what's your back story?"

My mind and body immediately shut down. I moved my hands up to cover my arms and to try and soothe their shaking. My eyes immediately went downcast and my mind went blank. When I spoke, my voice was shaky and uneven. "I-I'd rather not talk about it."

Bard noticed the change. I turned away and walked from him. "Wait, Christi! Come back! I'm sorry if I was prying!" He tried to reach out to me but I was moving too fast. I just needed a few minutes alone to get myself together. The first person that I came to was Finny. He saw that I was nearly in tears and immediately got worried. "Christi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, is there anywhere that I can just sit alone for a moment? I need to get my head back together."

He looked at me, slightly suspicious, but still very worried. "Yeah, Just come with me." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me into a small lounge-like room off of the main room that we were in. "I'm gonna go back into the main room. It's just through that door. Just come back in when you're ready."

"Alright, thank you Finny."

He walked out and the tears started running down my face._ I wish I could forget about my past. Forget about him. I have a new life now, and I'm not going to let him ruin it._ I lifted my head and wiped my eyes. I found a mirror on a nearby wall, and made sure that I had wiped all of the tears away. I sat down in one of the chairs after just to give my eyes to become less red, then I would go back into the main room.

* * *

Maylene POV

I saw Christi smiling and talking to Bard. She was smoking with him and they seemed to really hit it off. It was nice to see them getting along so well. I started straightening the flower vases and got done with the 5th one before hearing a small commotion. Christi was almost running away from Bard and he was yelling after her.

"Wait, Christi! Come back! I'm sorry if I was prying!"

She went over to Finny and he led her to another room. He emerged about a minute later and we both walked over to Bard.

Finny spoke up first, he sounded almost furious. "What did you ask her! She's really upset!"

Bard looked grief stricken. "I was just asking her what her back story was. We all have them, and I was curious as to what could have happened to her for her to come work here. As soon as I said it though, it was like she shut down. Then she ran over to you, Finny. Honest! That's all I know!"

Finny seemed to accept this but he still seemed upset. "From now on, don't ask her about her past. It's apparently a bad subject, and later on when she trusts us, she'll probably tell us. Remember how long it took me to tell you guys what happened to me?"

"Yeah, but yours was horrible-"

"Maybe hers was just as bad. Look, she'll tell us if she wants us to know, okay?"

"Yeah." Bard looked up at us sadly. "I wasn't trying to make her upset. I like her." He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want-"

I spoke up this time, "We know you didn't Bard. We just have to give her time. The best thing would be to apologize when she comes back and then to just drop it."

He let out a sigh, "Okay. I'll do that."

"Good. Now we should just go back to what we were doing and not bring it up. Finny, I'm going to go back to organizing the flowers and you just do whatever you were doing."

His smile came back. "Okay!"

Just as I got to another of the vases, Christi came back out. Bard walked toward her and she met him in the middle of the room. He spoke to her, most likely apologizing, she spoke back to him. Then he hugged her and led her over to a pair of chairs where they sat down and continued talking. Before long they were laughing like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll post another one soon to make up for it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! This will probably be the last chapter I post before Christmas. I own nothing except Christina. Enjoy!

* * *

Bard apologized to me and I accepted. After, we continued talking about other topics. We shared some cooking techniques, though for some reason he didn't mention that he enjoys cooking with extreme methods. He seems like a really kind guy, he just has a rough exterior. About another half hour passed before Sebastian came back.

"It's time for dinner. Will you all please follow me into the dining room and we'll commence our meal for the evening."

We all followed Sebastian into the dining room. Bard, Maylene, and Finny all took seats around the table. I paused because I didn't know where to sit, but Sebastian placed a hand on my lower back and led me over to a chair. He pulled it out and allowed me to sit down before pushing it in gently.

"For dinner tonight, we will be having a savory roast chicken with some garlic and herb potatoes. And for desert we will have a deep dish apple raisin pie.

I smiled and nodded. I didn't know what to do, because I had never been treated so nicely except for when my mother was alive.

My mood dropped for a split second before I perked back up. I wasn't going to be mistreated again. I looked around and shyly smiled at everyone. An odd thought came to mind, so I asked, "Where's Pluto? Does he eat with you as well?"

Everyone looked at me strangely before Sebastian began laughing along with the others. The Earl just gave an amused, half smile and tried to hide it. With this, I couldn't help but giggle. "I'm guessing not, then."

Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking. "No, Pluto does not eat with us. He gets different meals than the rest of us, and at different times of the day."

"I see. Thank you for the clarification." Bard looked over at me while holding back a laugh. I could tell that he was amused by my prim and proper facade. I just smirked at his before rolling my eyes and looking back ahead of me. Sebastian got to work serving the food.

The food was delicious and we were halfway through the meal before I realized that he had never sat down to eat with us. "Sebastian, aren't you going to eat and converse with us?"

"No Christina, I was just going to serve you all tonight."

"You should sit down at least. Even butlers need rest sometimes."

He was getting ready to protest before the Earl spoke up, sounding slightly amused. As if he were holding back a chuckle. "Yes Sebastian, come _eat_ with us. I insist."

Sebastian let out a nearly inaudible sigh. "Yes bocchan."

_Why did Sebastian seem upset about eating? All people needed to eat. I think there's something strange about them. _I just shrugged off the odd thoughts and went back to the meal.

* * *

A while later we were finished eating and Sebastian got up to clear the table. I pushed my chair back to get up and help him but he placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to sit back down.

"Sebastian, let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"You are still like a guest. Allow me to do the work tonight."

"Please, I insist."

"No, _I_ insist." I got ready to get back up and clear the plates before he spoke again. "Bard, can you please take Christina and the others into the other room for an after supper drink." Bard agreed and Sebastian looked at me with a winners smirk.

I rolled my eyes and walked away with the others. We all sat in various places in the parlor and within a few minutes Sebastian walked into the room pushing a silver serving cart. I ignored him and began talking to Finny about the different flowers in the manor garden. To my left, Sebastian was brewing some tea for all of us.

After a few moments our tea was served. We sat for another half hour just drinking tea and talking. Once the pot was empty we all dispersed back to our quarters to prepare for bed, though I stayed in the parlor. I forgot where my room was. I sat back down and started singing a little song that I'd heard when I was a little girl. "Drove the ducklings to the water. Every morning just at nine. Hit her foot against a splinter. Fell into the foaming brine. Oh, my darling, oh, my darling. Oh, my darling Clementine. You are lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry, Clementine"

I trailed off in my song and sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then there was a voice directly behind me. _"__Ruby lips above the water. Blowing bubbles soft and fine. But alas, I was no swimmer. So I lost my Clementine."_

I whipped my head around only to see Sebastian standing there with a bemused smirk on his face while singing the old lullaby. "Can't find your room, Clementine?"

I rolled my eyes at the unusual nickname. "No, Sebastian, I couldn't. Do you think that you could escort me there? I'd rather not get lost in the labyrinth of stairs and corridors that you call a manor."

He almost laughed. "Yes, I suppose I can. You'll have to give me a moment though, I need to finish a few things in the kitchen."

"Thank you. Shall I go with you into the kitchen, or just wait here?"

"Either is fine."

"Alright. I suppose I'll accompany you then."

"Very well."

We walked through a few doorways and ended up in the kitchen. I took a seat on a stool near one of the walls. Sebastian was mainly writing down notes in a book, in preparation for the following day. He had to figure out all of the meals in advance so that one of the servants could go to town in the morning and buy the supplies needed for it. It seemed like a lot of work to be the head butler of an estate.

I sat there quietly, letting my eyes scan the room around me. I was melancholy observing, until my eyes settled on an implement that seemed out of place in a kitchen. "Is that a flame-thrower?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, Bard has trouble grasping the concept of slow-cooking, and tends to attempt to cook using a flame thrower, and occasionally dynamite."

I shook my head, shocked. "That's absurd! I may have to assist him in cooking sometime and show him how it's actually done."

Sebastian just gave a small smile, seeming amused at my antics. He just shook his head lightly as if he was trying not to laugh and quickly wrote something in his book, ending the conversation. He continued on writing for a few minutes before closing the book and turning to me. "Are you ready to retire to your room?"

"Yes. Please lead the way."

He simply nodded and started walking out the door and down the hallway. I followed dutifully, trying to memorize the way. A minute later we were in front of my bedroom door. "Goodnight Christina."

"Goodnight Sebastian," I replied. Then I entered my room, and took my hair out of its braids. I dressed for bed and washed my face before climbing under the warm blankets of the bed and fell into a deep, and restful sleep.

* * *

This was one of my favorite chapters to write. The lullaby is called _Oh my Darling, Clementine_, and it just seemed like a fitting thing for Sebastian to continue singing.

I adore getting reviews, though no flames please. Happy Holidays to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SO SORRY TO MY LOVELY READERS! Every time I tried to write Chapter 7 it didn't turn out right. This is a re-upload of Chapter 6 (it has been changed, so please read it) and I will be updating a lot more now. I own no one except Christina. Enjoy

* * *

He approached me slowly, balling his fists as he got closer. The look on his face was that of a killer, and somehow I knew this would be the last time. I knew that whether or not I fought, and how hard I fought, it wouldn't end in my favor. Just knowing this, caused tears to stream from my eyes.

It took him ten years and he finally broke me. I wouldn't fight, I would lay there and take it. It didn't matter what happened to me any more. I was numb from all of these realizations, and I couldn't feel him damaging my body, hitting me like every evil in the world was present in me.

I didn't feel anything until I took my last few breaths. My body shook with pain, and my chest was burning like a fire was lit inside my heart was consuming me from the inside out. It wasn't until then that I realized that I wasn't ready to die, so in my last breath, I screamed for someone, anyone, to come save me from this untimely death. He found amusement in my screams, and hit me over the head, in one, final, blow. A choked, gasping scream was all I could force out, as I slipped into eternal unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke with a start. My nightmare had frightened me badly, and I found myself almost convulsing from the terror. I'd had nightmares like this before, but none had ever ended so violently, or frightened me so badly.

There was a quick, rapping on my bedroom door. I pulled on my robe and quickly went to answer it, only to find Sebastian standing there holding a light.

"Are you alright Christina? I heard screams coming from your room."

I remained silent and nodded to answer his question, I didn't trust my voice to try and speak.

"I'm not sure if I believe that Christi. Would you like to talk about it?" He seemed uncomfortable asking such a question, but didn't take back the sentiment.

"I- I, no thank you, Sebastian." He looked at me speculatively, before placing a hand on my arm and leading me back into my room. He led me over to the bed, where I sat down and he placed the light on the nightstand, standing before me. "You were screaming. I have extremely perceptive hearing and could tell exactly where the sound came from."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks from him knowing a portion of my deepest secret. I never had nightmares when I stayed at my uncle's house, and my father was too drunk to hear them in his sleep. Now everyone in the manor must have heard them. "I-I apologize if I woke you. It was just a bad dream."

"Nightmares come and go, but one thing that always helped me as a child was to think of something pleasant before I fell asleep," he stated, lying, though I didn't know at the time. "It always helped to chase them away. My personal demons were always quite terrifying, so it may help you as it helped me."

I smiled at his statements, not knowing the under-meanings to his words, or the lies that he was spewing to me. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll keep that in mind."

"Very well," he told me. "Sleep well, Christina. Don't let the demons get you." Now that I think back to the time we spent at the manor, and what he told me that night, he was warning me, not that I realized it until much later. He kissed my hand before taking his light and exiting the room.

"Goodnight Sebastian," I said as the door closed. I laid back down as the conversation flowed through my mind and I fell asleep. The nightmares didn't return that night, nor any of the nights of the next week.

* * *

I woke up with a knock at my door. Having remembered the events earlier that morning, I rushed over to the door, only to open it and find Maylene standing there. "Good morning Christi!"

"Good morning, Maylene."

"Sebastian sent me to wake you. He told me that you're going to be helping me out with my duties, until we can find you some of your own."

"Alright. I don't need help with anything right now, but if you wait for a moment so I can dress, then you can help me find my way to the kitchen. This manor is like a maze."

"Okay! By the way, can you call me Mey-Rin? Maylene seems to formal."

"Alright." I stepped back from the door. "You can come in and sit down while you wait. I'll only be a minute."

Mey-Rin walked over to the chair near the window and sat down. I grabbed my work clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom, quickly changing out of the night clothes that I had been wearing previously. I combed out my hair and pinned it out of my face before leaving the bathroom and catching Mey-Rin going through my sketchbook.

"Mey-Rin, what are you doing?"

"OH! I'm so sorry Christi! I was just curious! Is that Mr. Sebastian?"

"It's fine, just don't do it again. And yes, it is Sebastian. He has an interesting facial structure, so I wanted to try and draw it." Lies, I lied to her a lot about matters concerning Sebastian. It was sad to see her go, but I suppose it was a necessary thing when it happened.

"Oh, okay! Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes. Just lead the way."

I followed her through the hallways and memorized the way. Next thing I knew we were standing in the same parlor-area that we were in before dinner the night before.

"The kitchen's right through that door over there." She pointed off to our left, "You can help prepare breakfast for the young master. I have to go find Finni in the garden, so I'll see you shortly."

"See you later, Mey-Rin."

I walked through the doorways and found the kitchen. Once I got there, I saw Bard cooking some sort of ham, and he was getting ready to reach for the flame thrower. I darted across the kitchen and grabbed his hand. "Stop what you are doing. You may not like to cook slowly, but you can cook without torching the kitchen."

He grumbled, but consented to not use the flame-thrower. This time. I showed him that if you slice the ham thinly and fry it, then it cooks fast, but still tastes good. Not torching the kitchen was also a plus. We then prepared some strawberry scones and eggs to go with the ham, and added a garnish. There was one problem: We made way too much food. There was enough to feed an army.

Instead of finding a small army to feed, I set the table for the young master, and the table in the kitchen for us staff, and waited until they all trickled into the common area, and steered them towards the kitchen and dining room areas. The young Earl enjoyed his breakfast, and so did we. Sebastian made tea and sat down with us for awhile before leaving to continue on with his normal butler duties.

* * *

After breakfast, I cleared the table and did the dishes. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. All I remember is following Mey-Rin around the manor and assisting her with her duties. By the time I had a moment to sit down, it was already nearing the evening, and time to assist Bard in the cooking of dinner. As per usual, (so I'd heard), there was something burnt, though it was an easy fix. Then dinner was served to the young Earl, and we ate in the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner dispersed and I got ready to head back to my room. As I was walking away from the kitchen, and down one of the narrow hallways, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room off of the corridor. Before I could scream, they placed a hand over my mouth, preventing me from making any sound.

"I have a surprise for you, Clementine."

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry I took the kiss out, but it didn't fit yet. Anywho, I love you all, so please R&R. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

I promised that I would update and I have fulfilled! Sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing ^_^ I own only Christina. Enjoy

* * *

I relaxed the lightest bit, recognizing the nickname and the voice. I felt blood rush to my face after realizing the proximity of our bodies, and how I was pulled tightly to my chest. I could feel his warmth through our clothing, and it made me nervous. I moved my hand up to my mouth and tried to push his hand away. He chucked before removing it. "Sebastian, I swear to the furthest parts of heaven and hell that if you ever scare me like that again-"

He cut me off before I could finish my statement. "Do you want to see the surprise or not. I could get rid of it" He stated with a teasing smirk.

I grumbled, but forced a smile. "Fine. Show me the surprise." He chuckled more at my attitude before offering an arm, which I took grudgingly. He led me to the study, which had a large easel and some canvases, along with some paints. My eyes widened, thinking about how extravagant the gift was.

"The young master wishes for you to paint him for a new portrait in the main staircase. He saw your sketchbook and wished for you to do it." My mood dropped a level or two after hearing this.

"So, this surprise is more work?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. This will be your duty for the next week, to paint a portrait to the young master's liking. You will be given higher wages for this service, and you will be able to use your artistic ability."

"Fine, I'll do it," I responded a bit tersely.

"We weren't asking, Christina. This is your job, so it's good that you agreed to it." My eyes widened as my mood plummeted more. His fake, sugary sweet smile just made me even madder, though I held the emotion in.

"Alright. I'll start tomorrow," I said, frowning a bit.

"Perfect," he kept his sugary smile, "now on to the actual surprise. You can thank the young master for this." He led me through the stacks of book to a sitting area, where Uncle Undertaker was sitting. I smiled huge before running over to him and nearly tackling him into a hug. "I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you."

He had stood up right before I hugged him, and he hugged me back tightly. "I've missed you, Christina. You're looking well."

"I am," I couldn't stop smiling. "It's been wonderful here."

He smiled at the statement and led me over to a small couch. We sat down and talked for awhile before he had to leave. I walked him to the door, and we said our goodbyes. Sebastian walked him out to the carriage, and they exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear. Sebastian seemed a bit troubled before walking back into the manor and standing next to me. "It's late, Miss Christina. You should get to bed." I nodded before turning towards the staircase.

"Thank you, Sebastian. For letting me see him and bringing him here," I paused as a thought crossed my mind. "How did the young master see my sketchbook? It's been up in my room."

He chucked before responding. "You brought it down here on your first day and left it next to a chair. He opened it and saw your drawings. Your sketch of me was quite flattering."

Blood flooded to my cheeks at his words, "o-oh, alright... Goodnight Sebastian."

He laughed a bit, "goodnight, Christina. Sleep well, and don't let the demons get you."

"I hadn't planned on it," I smiled a bit and walked to my room, changing and lying down for bed. I thought of Sebastian without trying to, and slept with only a single dream that night. It was more of a memory than a dream, but it was something nonetheless.

* * *

_I was five years old and facing the most beautiful woman I ever knew: my mother. She was telling me about the supernatural beings of the world, kind of like a scary story you tell children on All Hallows Eve. She told it like an old folk tale, but I knew my mother better than anyone, she was telling me in a sort of warning type of advice for the future. She told me that some people, like her half brother Adrian, were reapers. She told me about demons, and lesser demons, and went into depth about angels. I loved hearing about them. It was just a little while after this that she passed, and my uncle had to reap her soul. _

I remember it all like it was yesterday, and the dream felt very real. It was like I could reach out and hug her, and she could hold me close in her embrace. I woke up as a few small tears escaped my eyes as I quietly said out to the heavens, "I love you, mom. May you rest in peace." I turned over and went back to sleep, not waking until a little after sunrise the next day.

* * *

The next morning it was Tanaka that came to wake me. He carried a cup of Japanese tea and didn't say much. I simply thanked him and got dressed for the day, heading down to help Bard with breakfast. It went as usual, though he didn't try to grab the flame-thrower for once. After serving and cleaning up the breakfast, I went to the study and prepared the paints and the canvas, making sure to have a small container of turpentine close for cleaning the brushes. About 15 minutes later the young lord walked in and sat in a chair across from me. Sebastian helped him sit correctly and nodded to me. "Go ahead and start, I don't wish to sit here all day. I have a game to finish."

I nodded and started painting the young lord. "I'll work as quickly and well as I can." I painted for a few hours before finally stopping. "Go ahead back to your game. I've got the base of it done, so I don't need to see you for the rest of it." He nodded at me and left the room along with Sebastian. I stayed there late into the night working on the portrait more and more, watching it come together and look more and more like the Earl. By the time the clock struck midnight, I was exhausted, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed something small to eat before going up to my room to sleep. I slept without interruption until shortly after daybreak and ate a small breakfast, going to the study to work on the painting, working through the day, and going to bed late. This went on for the better part of the week before the paining was finished. I let it sit overnight before I had Sebastian and the Earl come in to see it. They approved, so it was placed in an unused room to sit for a month or two so the oil paint could dry. I did a few small jobs around the manor and went to bed early that night, catching up on some of the lost sleep from the week. The nightmare came back, but instead of it being my father coming at me, it was Sebastian. I woke up from the dream sobbing and shaking, and didn't sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Okey dokie, it's going through a bit of a slow spot, but it will pick up soon. Please R&R, no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. PM me if you have any story ideas. I love all of my lovely readers :)


End file.
